A Generation For A Taiyoukai
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Sesshomaru hated humans, he always did. They were dirty, nasty, greedy & disrespectful & well, human, but, as time went by, days into weeks, weeks into years, years into decades then to a millennium Sesshomaru's out look on humans changed, as time passed generation to generation the humans changed, & every once in a blue moon Sesshomaru would come across one that would sway him.
1. Midoriko

Sesshomaru hated humans, he always did. They were dirty, nasty, greedy and disrespectful and well, they were humans, but, as time went by, days into weeks, weeks into years, years into decades and then to a millennium Sesshomaru's out look on humans changed slight, as time passed generation to generation the human changed, and every once on a blue moon Sesshomaru would come across one human, one single human that would sway his hate for them and earn their respect.

The first human to wave his judgment was a woman, a miko, a powerful young girl whom his father had called on for help, her name, Midoriko.

He was but a teen in human term, when he first laid eyes on her and at first her thought nothing more of her then just another human. He had went with his father to get her, his father stated that he needed her help, her, a silly human girl no less. But she was a miko and powerful in her own right. She was young and pretty, even for a human she was pretty, and strong.

So a battle started and Sesshomaru was left with the girl, they were to fight together? He at first sneered at the thought, but as time when on and the battle became bad his sneering went away, she took care of herself, never complained and never needed saving, never. She showed her worth, respected him and never invaded his personal bubble.

It was late into the year when they fought and they ended up back to back, it was then as her back touched his that he noted how small she was, she didn't even reach his shoulder. The battle lasted years and on the day of their last battle she once again put her back against his, it was then that he noticed she had grown, aged, her head reached his shoulder, she was tall and even stronger now.

She was clean, calm, not greedy, would help at a moment noticed and respectful.

Once the war was over they met back with his father and Sesshomaru thought his father was taking a liking to the girl, which did not sit totally well with Sesshomaru as his mother was his mate. But once again the girl showed she was worthy of his favor by not falling for his father.

One day a girl came calling for her, a sister or something, Midoriko would be leaving, but not before introducing the girl, her name was Izayoi.

She later became his father's mate.

"You are leaving" Sesshomaru asked,

She smiled soft not looking at him "I am my Lord, I am no longer needed"

Something nagged at him in his head, dare he say to call her a friend, no, that could not be, she gained his respect but he would not go as far as to call her a friend.

She looked up at him, her swords at her side, her wavy brown hair, a very uncommon trade of the humans he knew.

"Perhaps we will meet again some day"

He only nodded.

She left.

It would be years before he saw her again.

He was calling for her, a battle he knew she would want in on, he found her at night sitting in a field.

"Miko"

She turned to him, her eyes shining "My Lord"

"Come, there is a battle"

She smiled "Oh, I am afraid I can not come"

He eyed her as she stood "Tell me, do you noticed anything different about me?"

"You are older"

She gave him a flat look "My Lord it is never wise to tell a woman she looks older"

Was she messing with him?

"Try again my Lord"

He looked her over, his eyes stopped at her belly,

"You are with child"

She blushed "I am"

Sesshomaru took in air "I am afraid I can not fight"

"Midoriko" A males voice called,

"I must go, my husband calls me"

"You are mated?"

"Married, in human terms it is called being married"

Her name was called again, and she turned from him and begins to walk away only to stop as a warm breeze plays with her hair "My Lord"

"Hn"

She turned and looked at him "If, one day I should die, before my child is grown, will you, come for her?"

He didn't understand, come for her? for what?

"Watch over her I mean"

He said nothing, and once again she left, she did not wait for answer.

Years later he heard of her death, and he never knew her child.

Another Generation came bring forth Midoriko, the first human he ever held respect for or like and in a blink of an eye she was gone.


	2. Izayoi

Another human Sesshomaru did not show great hate for was Izayoi. The woman was related to the powerful miko he had grown to like and now was the second wife of his great and terrible father.

He didn't care for her as much as Midoriko but she didn't bother him either. She never looked him in the eye, stayed out his way, was clean calm and sweet to all. She showed respect to not only him but his father and was yet another human welcome in the West.

She was the one who told him of Midoriko death and she begged his, his, forgiveness when his father mated her. In the long run he didn't care, his mother had long since left his father to return to her home in the sky. Izayoi was a human princess and was groomed on how to act, something most humans would never learn. Humans where changing year by year but he still hated almost all of them.

War kept him busy, fighting humans and other demons alike, and he sneered every time he slaughter a human something about a dirty human man, made him sick and pissed. He always looked forward to going home, his home was clean and full of demons, Izayoi was the only human one,

He didn't hate her, but he didn't like her,

That was, in till she became pregnant with a half-breed, his view then changed of her, but he should have seen it coming. Now half his title, his lands, his fathers things could be handed to him, Sesshomaru wanted to be the only son and he wanted his sons to be the next in line, there was no way he was going to let a half-breed stand in his way. In his eyes, their blood was now tainted. In his eyes the woman should not have gotten pregnant, but in all it was his father's fault.

"Tell me my son, do you have something to protect"

No

"No, I Sesshomaru have no need of such"

That night his father die protecting that silly human girl, and he hated her for it, his view on her yet again swayed, she was no Midoriko, he didn't care if they did share the same blood. She held no power, always needed to be saved, could not speak for herself even when asked to,she was like a slave and in his mind humans were not even worthy of being a slave.

So he left, in search of supreme conquest, what would he do with it?

years later he learned that she died, just like all stupid human do, his half-brother he cared not for and never crossed paths with him in less he had to.

Another Generation came showing Sesshomaru that humans were capable of learning and cable of respect, with this knowledge he was quick to kill those low humans who showed none and also leaned human could produce half breeds, and he had a feeling in the years to come he would see more. Yet there was hope for humans, thought he could have cared less, he could care less if they all died the next day.

And so another generation ended and yet again took a human he had once had respect for away, her death didn't even last a second in his mind, for in a blink of an eye a human comes and goes, and yet, he, still lives on. If her name was spoken he would recall her as somebody he used to know, her name was only 1 of 2 that he ever bothered to remember, he had met millions, killed millions and only recalled 2 human names and both had that same blood and come from the same family.


	3. Rin

It would take days for Sesshomaru to realize that her name would be one he would never forget. When she first came to him he thought nothing more of her than a dirty nasty human girl and he was busy thinking of ways to kill his brother, in the most painful way to boot. The damn half breed got the famed sword that he Sesshomaru wanted, he was the rightful owner of it, not the half breed!

But day after day should would come to him, she did not fear him, did not talk to him, just come to him and smile.

It was the day she came with bruises that he really looked at her.

"How did you get those bruise"

He waited, but she didn't say a word, she never said a word.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" Did he really care?

Then, she smiled,

"What are you smiling about? I simply asked a question, I don't care I am just curious"

He would never get a response, she would leave back to her village, only the next day, she would not return.

It was then, we he smelt her blood that he realized she was the next human that would sway him, but not only that.

"I know this blood"

He would find her, only to find her dead. Was this really it, would he only know her for these few days? His sword pulse beside him and he knew. With easy in cut down the underworld demons and saved her, a human, yet another girl.

But she was not just another human, she was a little girl, a very small little girl. But not only was she just a little girl, she was Midoriko's little girl, he knew it as soon as her blood reached his nose.

He knew, he just could not believe it, this human little girl would not leave him so easy as the others hand, no, she would follow him, the others cared for him, but she loved him.

"Rin"

"Yes my Lord! I'm coming, come along master Jaken or you will be left behind!"

She didn't fear him, behaved, listen, was clean, respectful and he would always save her for reason even unknowing to him. Another day, Another human, a new Generation.

Her name was one he promise he would never forget.

Late a night he would look at the stars in the sky and wonder if the dead miko was smiling knowing he was now looking over her child, like she had asked of him, how strange.

Rin was much like her mother, well her looks anyway. She have wavy hair and her mothers eyes, yet Rin held now power, she was not a miko, her father must have been pure human, sometimes the thought didn't sit well with him.

But Rin always said "Rin is Rin"

She was Rin, and Rin was his.


End file.
